


Thankful Accidents

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It’s my first fic I tried my best, M/M, Post- Vanitas redemption arc, Vanitas is gay, Ventus is gay, its gay, it’s cute, no beta we die like men, ventus tries impressing Vanitas and Vanitas doesn’t but does understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got the idea to make this thanks to my friend in a VenVan discord server“You May think you ain’t shit but someone’s out there falling in love w/ ur every awkward ass move.”AKA“ Ventus so in love with Van but he's so worried that Van doesn't like him so he tries to be as perfect as he can to get Van to like him but fails every time”
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Thankful Accidents

Ventus was never one to try impress people, it just wasn’t really something he did, y’know?

So when Vanitas suddenly shows back up into his life after everything that’s with bright golden eyes and the personality of a cat, of course, Ventus becomes interested again, of course he does, which is something he never intended to get as bad as it was now. 

So, what was happening right now? Well... after he met his so-called ‘other half’ (as Vanitas would like to call him as some sort of friend ship thing because “well, we’re complete opposites, Ven, so, you’re my other half. You’re the bright, overwhelming light to my eerie overwhelming darkness.” And oh god did Ventus look like he had a bad fever that day-) the two of them were quick friends, though they did have their arguments, the blond’s opinion on Vani never changed, never ever. 

And soon enough? Well.. for Ventus, this friendship was something he adored, but not what he wanted. He felt like his heart would explode every time Vanitas did well...anything really, so now, Ventus always did what he could to make sure he never messed up around his darkness, just to impress him.

But anyway, enough rambling! Back to the topic of what was happening. Today was Vanitas’s birthday, and Ventus did everything he could do to make sure this cake was perfect, hell, he even asked Aqua to help him with it! As well as asking (read: begging) the blue haired women to make a Wayfinder for their newest member, because that was their way of showing that they’d always be together, even when they were apart, and he wanted Vani to be apart of that, so, so badly.

As he made sure everything was picture perfect with the cake and the Wayfinder, which was made to be red (“I like red, y’know? I don’t really know why yet but... it’s just always the colour I’ve liked the most- despite black, that’s a shade, favourite shade.”) Ventus found himself making his way towards the group of people celebrating Vanitas’s birthday, an excited grin on his face as he held the birthday present underneath the cake, happily making his way over.

And then he trips, and he watches in slow motion as Vanitas’s small smile quickly changes to a worried expression, eyebrows furrowing above golden eyes and no no no no- Ventus never wanted to see that face again this wasn’t meant to happen-

He was so focused on his mistake that he missed everyone else shouting out in worry as Vanitas ran over.

Vanitas of course freaked out, there was this weird moment in him where his heart ached as he panicked, watching the normally smiley blond trip and fall face first, but protecting his head from the fall, which the black haired male was thankful for.

“Ven, you alright?!” He asked, voice filled with concern as he slid onto his knees beside the blue eyed blond (note, he’d never do that again though, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick.) and he heard a mumbled response, which almost sounded so...sad?

“What?.. I can’t hear you..” Vanitas would them say with a chuckle before he then heard it, the normally joyous voice so... broken?..

“I’m sorry that- that wasn’t meant to happen I-“ Ventus would speak, voice cracking slightly as he didn’t face his other half, obviously disappointed in himself for making such a mistake, but, that really didn’t worry him, a cake was a cake.

“Ven, it’s a cake, at least the other things alright..” He would guess because, he really had no idea what the other thing was, and then he was cut off by Ventus.

“You don’t understand! I...I worked so hard to make it for you...I wanted today to be perfect..” and as Ventus looked up, tears in his eyes as he stared into Vanitas’s golden, he explained before the other spoke again. “I wanted it to be perfect because I like you- and...and I just...I never knew how to tell you and I was gonna tell you after today but I just ruined my chances so...so here.. I like you, like, a lot and I was gonna tell when I gave you your present so just....just take it now..” he spoke softly as he handed Vanitas the red Wayfinder, but... what he got wasn’t what he expected.

Suddenly, Vanitas was hugging him tightly, hearing him sniffle before he felt the silent sobs wracking Vanitas’s body. 

“You’re such- you’re such an idiot, y’know? I don’t care about cakes I- thank you...thank you so much for letting me come back to you..I like you too..”

And after that day, Ventus realised that.. maybe he didn’t need to be so perfect to get someone to like him back after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best 
> 
> Is this what you want ?
> 
> Lmao how y’all doin after the KHUX Update though it’s wild times


End file.
